The Red Devil and The Blue Serpent
by yukid999
Summary: Nagisa Has bin transported to the DxD universe, with his assassin skills and a few new tricks I'm sure he'll be just fine. Disclaimer:I will be writing the chapters in more of a page format,at most the word count would be around 1,000 words, Please review.
1. Start Time 1

Issei was slumped over his desk in a deep depression "Man this sucks," he groaned "I couldn't make a single contract again at this rate I'll never become a Harem-King." Issei's head then shot up from his desk his fist clenched in determination "No I will become a Harem-King and-!"before Issei could continue with his perverted declaration he was interrupted by his two friends and fellow perverts Motohama and Matsuda.

"Hay Issei did you hear?" Motohama said with a look of excitement on his face.

"Oh hay what's up?" Issei greeted his friends wondering what they were so excited about.

"There's a new transfers student, Man I hope it's a chick so I can get me some." Matsuda said with a perverted grin.

"New student huh?" Issei thought "Man this is going to be the first normal transfers student in a while."

As Issei finished his thought the bell signaling the start of class rang and the teacher entered "Hello everyone, we have a new student joining are class today." the teacher then turned to the door "Please come in and introduce yourself."

With that the door opened and the new student entered, the new student was short not that much taller the Koneko, had azure eyes, long light blue hair tied into two pigtails, and over all **looked** like a pretty cute girl, but there was one little problem the new student. Was wearing. A boys uniform.

"Hello" The new student greeted the class "my name is shiota Nagisa." Nagisa then bowed to his classmates.

There were whispers throw out the class until the teacher cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "Well then doses anybody have any questions to ask the newest member of are class?"

A hand was raise, it belonged to Aika who asked the question on every ones mind "Are you a boy or a girl?"

After Aika's question every one in the class including the supernatural students felt a unnerving chill go down there spine as Nagisa answered "Yes I am a boy."

"We-Well then if that is all you may take a seat shiota, there's one right next to Hyoudou." the teacher said still a bit shaken.

As Nagisa took his seat he noticed that some of his classmates were looking at him, not like the others who were still questioning his if he rely was a boy or not, no these were looks of people who were clearly wary of him. Nagisa did what he normally did and took notes to be carful around them and to keep a low profile.


	2. Start Time 2

It was the end of the day Issei, Asia, and Xenovia were all heading over to the Occult Research Club as usual, but there was one thing on all of there minds the new student Nagisa.

When he first entered the class they were immediately suspicious of him he gave off a feeling like he wasn't a normal human, and just before Nagisa answered Aika's question Issei could have sworn he saw a snake behind him. Issei asked Asia and Xenovia if they saw a snake as well, Asia and Xenovia did see something for a split second but could not tell whether or not it was a snake. Throw out the day they made sure to keep a close eye on him, as they watched him he showed to be calm, collected, friendly, and fairly intelligent over all nothing to strange, That was until gym class.

They were all in gym class getting ready to the warm-up lap Issei was trying to stay on track and keep an eye on Nagisa but do to his perverted nature he kept on getting distracted by some of the girls warm-ups. Luckily for him Xenovia was still watching Nagisa as they warmed-up.

Everyone went up to the staring line for the warm-up lap the coach then blow his whistle and with that they were off. The way these laps usually went was the devil students would try to hold back for the sake of the other students and to not give themselves away, but since Xenovia was still new to being a devil a Knight no less along with her own natural speed she did not know to holed back as well as the others so she would usually be far ahead from everyone else she would even get offers from the Track and Field Club which she declined because she was already in the Occult Research Club.

Today it was different today there was some one capable of keeping up and even surpassing Xenovia. As they were running Xenovia was still trying to keep an eye on Nagisa she looked back to find him but he was not there all she saw was the looks of shocked on her classmates faces and Issei signaling her to look front of her, as she did the first thing she noticed was blue it took her a second to realize what she was looking at was the one she was looking for Nagisa who was now ahead of her.

After the lap everyone crowded around Nagisa "I can't believe it." one student said "Someone actually beat the speed princess." another student said "Dose blue hair make you run faster?" a student asked jokingly

A girl walked up to Nagisa "Shiota where did you learn to run like that?" she asked

"I had a rely intense gym class in my old school" Nagisa said with a smile remembering his old class and friends.

"Would you like to join the Track and Field Club? We asked Xenovia but she's already in a club." the girl asked

"Isn't there only a girls Track and Field Club?" Nagisa asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, but I'm sure we can make an exception" the girl said with a smirk on her face that worried him even more.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to pass on that offer." Nagisa said thinking how he has done enough cross-dressing for those two.

The coach blow his whistle to get everybody's attention "Well now that we've seen that there's another prodigy lets see if you can do more the just run." the coach blow his whistle again and every one went on to the next activity.

Issei, Asia, and Xenovia groped backup to tack about what they should do. "It's imposable for a normal human to run that fast but he did it like it's was nothing," Xenovia said "I think we should tell Rias about him."

"I agree, will tell her after school" Issei said looking at Nagisa wondering what he truly is.


	3. Start Time 3

"I screwed up I wanted to keep a low profile but I screwed it up." Nagisa thought lamenting the events of gym class "All I needed to do was get close I didn't expect for her to go that fast, I was to busy thinking about getting close I didn't even realize how fast I was going." Nagisa put a hand up to the bands holding up his hair "Are these working right? I should get a hold of Damian for these things, before that I still have to go see the student council now where is it?"

As Nagisa turned the corner he saw a white haired girl a bit shorter then himself walking the same direction he was going "Maybe she knows were it is." Nagisa thought walking up behind the girl and with his index finger pocked her right on her back "Excuse me do you know where-" was all Nagisa was able to say before his instincts shouted at him to duck, so he did dodging a powerful kick from the girl who jumped back getting into a fighting stance.

"Wow sorry for startling you I was just looking for the student council room and thought you might know where it is." Nagisa said putting his hands up in surrender.

The white haired girl scanned him with her eyes "Was it just my imagination?" she thought pointing her index finger down the hall "Big double doors to your left." she said as she walked away still wondering what was it she just felt.

"Oh thanks." Nagisa bowed his head and went down the hall to where the girl pointed checking behind himself to make sure he was not being fallowed.


	4. Start Time 4

In the student council Saji was talking to Sona about the new student.

"Sorry Sona I couldn't find him." Saji apologized to his king "I looked every were he must have gone home."

Sona adjusted her glasses "Oh well I guess I can speak with him tomorrow." just as Sona finished there was a knock on the door "Come in" she said.

Who entered was the same person she thought had left Nagisa Shiota.

"Shiota? I thought you had went home for the day." Sona said glaring at her male pawn.

"No I've been on school grounds." Nagisa wondering why she thought he went home, she was the one who told him to visit the student council.

"I had sent one of my fellow council members to retrieve you," Sona said adjusted her glasses again "but when he retuned he said that he couldn't find you, do you mind if I ask where you were?"

"I was in my class for a while after the bell rang finishing some work," Nagisa said recalling the events that happened just a few minuets before "I was going to leave after I was done but I remembered you told me to visit the student council, so I asked for directions and came right here."

"Is that so?" Sona asked herself "Well then since you're here there are a few things you as a new student should know that I was unable to tell you do to your sudden arrival." Sona handed Nagisa a folder "This should help you with the basics, do you have any questions."

"No I think I got it." Nagisa said.

"Good, one more thing the old school building you've seen it correct?" Nagisa nodded his head at her question "It is off limits to those outside the Occult Research Club."

"Oh okay, if that's all I'll be going now." Nagisa bowed then left.

As Nagisa left Sona turned to her male pawn "Couldn't find him huh." Sona said with angry and annoyed look on her face

Saji knew what was going to happen and he knew that there was no arguing with Sona when she got like this all he could do was brace himself for what came next.


	5. Start Time 5

In the old school building Rias was having a cup of tea when Issei, Asia, and Xenovia entered

"Rias I think we might have a problem." Issei said to his king.

"What might this problem be?" Rias asked wondering what has got her pawn so worked up.

"A new student Shiota Nagisa joined are class today," Issei answered "when he came in he was giving off some scary energy and I could have sworn I saw some kind of snake behind him.

"And during gym class he was able to out run Xenovia." said Asia continuing from Issei's point.

"Is that all?" Rias said now curious about this new student and if he would be a good addition to her peerage.

"No, after gym class we kept tiring to keep an eye on him but we lost him several times." Xenovia said finishing there overview of the new student

Just as Xenovia finished Koneko entered "Short blue hair and eyes?" was the first thing she said.

"Koneko you saw him to?" Issei asked wondering if she had a anything to add.

Koneko nodded "In the hall he startled me, I tried to kick him"

"That's not like you Koneko." said Rias in a worried tone "How did he startle you what happened?"

"I was outside of class on my way here when I felt a poke on my back, my body felt like it was being constricted for a second." Koneko said recalling the event "When I regained control I tried to kick the person who poked me but he dogged, when I got a good look at him I thought it was just my imagination I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary from him."

"Why did he poke you?" Issei asked.

"To get my attention he needed directions to the Student Council room." Koneko answered.

"Hmm interesting, I will look into this new student and speak with Sona latter but for now we have a stray devil to deal with when Kiba and Akeno gets back well head out." Rias said thinking about this Shiota boy and if Sona was planning to get him for her one peerage.


	6. Start Time 6

Nagisa was on his way back home still a bit worried about the events at his new school when his phone rang, Nagisa answered his phone to see that it was his fellow assassin, friend, and A.I. classmate Ritsu "Oh hay Ritsu what's going on?"

"Another job, Damian just sent the location," Ritsu said showing a map and a picture of an old abandoned building "he said to get there right away there should be some supplies a not to far from the target's location."

"Must be a relay bad one if he needs me there right now." Said Nagisa as he rubbed the back of his head reminding him "Oh Ritsu before I forget I need you tell Damian something's wrong with my hair bands." Nagisa said now putting his hands on to the bands in question.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked

"They haven't been suppressing my bloodlust or my physical strength like it should"

"Really? That's not good." Ritsu said as she flashed off of the phone screen for a second "Okay, I just sent a message to Damian but for now lets just focus on the job at hand."

Nagisa nodded his head "Right." with that he was off.

Nagisa walked over to a nearby alleyway so no one would see him as he removed his hair band letting loss his long feminine hair. As the hair band was removed he could fell his body getting lighter letting him to jump from wall to wall with ease. When he reached the top he began to parkour across buildings and continued parkouring throw the trees when he reached the woods reminding him of when he used to do so with class 3E. When Nagisa got to the location of the supplies Damian had left him he noticed that the box was a bit small.

Nagisa opened the box Inside the box was just two knives and a gun. "Is that all?" Was all Nagisa could say. When Ritsu told him about the job and to get there right away Nagisa was thought that the target would be some one needing a bit more then what he got.

"Yay that's it " Ritsu answered.

"I wonder why he said to get here right away?"

"Only one way to find out." Ritsu said as Nagisa made his way to the rundown old building that the target was residing in.


	7. Start Time 7

Chapter 7

Along with the given equipment, Nagisa was given a name and picture for reference. It was a female, adult, black hair, light skin, and red eyes.

"Ritsu, can you identify this person?"

"Mh, I'm sorry but I don't have any information on this girl. She must be an off the grid type of person. Luckily I found some surveillance footage of streets she most recently passed through. Displaying the street address now" Ritsu brought up a number of streets and pictures listed by most recent to least. The most recent one, in the very corner of the picture, the girl was walking into the forest behind a hotel.

"Alright, so she's a forest person. Let's hope she's still there" Nagisa said equipping the weapons.

"yes!"

Nagisa utilized his immense speed and agility to jump from building to building in order to reach their destination faster. The hotel, and by extension the forest, was only a kilometer away, running from roof to roof was easier than the mountain he trained on.

"Why was Damian so urgent about this?"

Eventually he arrived at the forest. There was nothing odd about the forest itself, but once he was deeper inside he came across a large wooden house. It looked massive, he never saw it on the picture, nor from the outside of the forest. Nonetheless, he continued his approach.

"I run a sonar scan" Ritsu alerted. "There's a single female in there"

"alright"

Nagisa put back on his hair band and entered the building. It was dark, the only light was that of the moon's shining light seeping in from the holes in the ceiling.

"Oh my what do we have hear?" the words echoed the threw out the building "What a cute little thing."

Nagisa turned to the source of the voice to see the naked upper half of a woman.

Nagisa tried to keep his composure, the key word being 'tried'. Despite the blush on his face his voice was clear "Hello I'm shiota Nagisa and you must be my target" he said giving a small polite bow.

"Oh my, who sent such a cute little girl to kill me?" the woman said massaging her breast.

Nagisa simply shied sighed "I'm a guy not a girl."

"Oh a trap, even better! I'm already getting excited" she said licking her lips "I'll take my time playing with you."

Her "legs" then appeared from the darkness, She didn't have human legs, they were 8 octopus tentacles. They weren't the tentacles he was familiar with, luckily, for that would have been a real problem.

"Is this it? She doesn't look any worse than any other stray devil."

Eight of the tentacles shot forward at Nagisa. They were fast, but not nearly as fast as sound. He quickly sidestepped and shot at the stray aiming for her eyes.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Aaaak."

The bullets hit the stray right in the eyes. With his target blinded Nagisa leaped into the cover.

"Where are you! Come out! Come out damn you!" she screamed

Nagisa gripped one of the knives he was given and threw it at her back tentacles to get her attention.

 **Clang**

"Huh?" the woman's head turned to turned to the noise, her tentacles shot out at the sources of the noise.

"Gotcha" Nagisa thought as he walked up behind the stray knife and gun on standby in their holders.

His footsteps were light until he was right behind his target. His last step was a bit heavier than the ones previously and a bit louder.

 **Stomp**

The sound was enough to get the stray's attention back on him.

"Found you!" the stray said rushing towards Nagisa not expecting what would happen next.

 **CLAP**

Nagisa clapped and releasing a fraction of his bloodlust paralyzing the stray.

"What?" the stray thought in shock as she realized that she was no longer able to move.

Nagisa quickly took out his knife and stabbed the his target in the neck.

"Aaak." was all the stray could say before she collapsed.

Nagisa pulled the knife out and returned it to its holster.

Beep Beep Beep

Nagisa's phone rang a tune that was familiar to him as the signal that Ritsu uses to confirmation that the target was dead.

Nagisa took out his phone to let Ritsu take a confirmation picture to send to Damian "Okay it's done." said Ritsu "But I'm still wondering why Damian needed us here so fast? This stray don't seem any worse than any other strays, in fact I think this is ones of the weaker ones."

"Well we can ask him when we get back for now lets just get hom-." before Nagisa finished his sentence a red glowing circle appeared and from that circle 8 figures emerged.

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter was helped made by Asianpotter1, the author behind the other Assassination Classroom x High School DxD fanfic assassination DxD the inspiration for this story. Huge thanks.


	8. Start Time 8

**and 10 MIN EARLIER**

Outside the large wooden house was a group of 7 people waiting, those 7 people being members of the ORC and there president.

"Man this sucks." Issei groaned in frustration. "How much longer are we going to have to wait?"

"Now, now, Be patient Issei." Akeno said in an attempt to calm Issei down "Kiba had a difficult client today so he's going to be a bit late."

"How difficult could it be?" Issei asked.

"Apparently the client ended up getting drunk and kept him longer" Rias Said answering Issei's question.

"Oh." Issei responded.

"Yo," the group turned to see their missing member "sorry I'm late."

"Okay, now that everyone's here let's work on a plan." Rias said as everyone gathered around her "First we'll have Kiba and Issei take the fount assault." Rias turned her head toward Xenovia "Xenovia since you're still getting used to being a devil, so it would be best for you to stay back with Asia and watch the others."

"Understood." Xenovia said with a nod.

"Akeno and-" Rias paused as she felt something off. Not something angelic or demonic or anything else supernatural. All she could describe it as was bloodthirsty, like a wiled animal ready to strike the killing blow to it's pray.

" **Gasp.** "

Rias turned her head to the sounded of her rook "Koneko what's wrongs?"

"It's him." Koneko answered.

"Wait who?"

Before Koneko could answer her king's question Issei jumped up and answered for her "It's that new student Shiota. It feels like this morning but turn up to 11."

"He's right, it's like the felling that 'boy' was giving off." Xenovia said remembering the 'boy's' introduction as Asia nodded her head in agreement with her friends.

"Is that so?" Rias began to questioned the reason why that person would be here of all places. Was he a stray exorcist or working for the Khaos Brigade there was only one way to find out. "Well lets give this Shiota 'boy' a warm welcome, shall we?" Rias said as she made a magic circle teleporting everyone in to the building.

* * *

 **AN: I do plan on finishing this fanfic along with rewriting it longer and with more detail when it is done. Also Long gaps mean that I am working on my gamer OC fanfic and do to it not being in this 1000 words or less page format along with** **the amount of research and planning I need to do.** **It will take longer to get this one and my OC fanfic out.**


End file.
